


Spider Demon

by timelordderpy



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Apologies, Avengers Family, Board Games, Brothers, Drinking Games, Drunk Clint Barton, Family, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love, Party Games, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Team as Family, Twins, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: A new enemy emerges and threatens the life of our resident Wed head





	1. Prologue

**This story takes place in the Ultimate Spider-Man universe after the graduation, a few years after the events of the Civil War. After years of being separated while disagreeing on whether or not that Captain America did the right thing. Many citizens have argued that he was just protecting his friend. Even Spider-Man had sided with the Captain on this realizing that he did the same for Harry, Vulture, more than once with Hulk and S.H.I.E.L.D and of course Scarlet he had explained to Tony Stark exactly what that felt like. That you would do anything to protect your best friend despite everyone else being against it. Of course it had taken some time but he had finally come around, tracked down Captain and the other Avengers and even Bucky. They made amends and the team was back together along with a new addition. Though Tony had made it quite clear that it would still take some time to ever fully forgive Bucky for what happened to his parents and he very well accepted the fact. But with that he could not accept Captain’s invitation to stay at the base. He told Cap that whenever they needed his help all he had to do was call and then disappeared. Now everything is back to the way they were...Or at least until a new enemy emerges and threaten the life of our resident Web-head...**


	2. Relationships Over Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships develop over time since graduation

_ Beep beep beep beep!!! _ Peter smacked the snooze button on his alarm clock groaned a little shuffling under the covers. Stretching a little he looked the window it was a bright day the sun was high in the sky and there wasn’t a single cloud in sight. He turned back inside to see his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson still asleep. The two of them had started dating the day after he graduated from S.H.I.E.L.D Academy and when he decided it was time move on, he moved out of Aunt May’s house and in with her. Despite Aunt May’s constant pressuring him to stay and in the end he’d promised that he’d visit her every couple weeks and she continues to hold him on to that if he were to ever forget. 

 

But Peter and MJ weren’t the only two that had gotten together over the year. Ava and Luke started dating not long after them. Sam met this nice girl at the park one day and it was love at first sight. But of course Danny’s year had ended and he had no choice but to return to K’un-Lun, Peter made sure he had the best party ever before they all had to say goodbye. Squirrel Girl started dating one of our newest S.H.I.E.L.D agents Wolf, after his relationship with Ava didn’t go well and they ended in a break up. Harry got together with one of the newest members of the Web Warriors, Gwen Stacey aka Spider-Girl. And after constant pressuring Cloak and Dagger finally admitted to being more than just friends. 

 

Ben had ended up with this girl that he had saved from falling debris while dealing with Juggernaut. He wasn’t sure if it was just coincidence or fate but the two of them had ran into each more than once. This whole thing had gone on for about a week until they decided to give each other a chance. Amadeus had been dating this girl that he met about a week after graduation and she had about the same IQ as him. Flash met this one girl at a football game and given their love for all sports the two of them quickly hit it off. 

 

And finally there’s Miles Morales the kid from another universe, but that didn’t stop him from finding a girl. But it did take a little bit of a push, the guys had started setting him up on blind dates trying to find the right girl. The first 3 didn’t work out, they almost had it on the 4th try, and the 5th was a complete disaster. He wanted to give up but the guys urged him to go on one more date and this last one was different. The two of them really bonded with a lot of things one of them being their friends setting them up for dates. But in the end it worked out and they became official.     


	3. Honored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark gives Peter the most important role in a wedding

“SPIDER-MAN IS A MENACE!”

 

Sitting on top of a building both Spider-Man and Spider-Woman watched Jameson do his usual  _ Spider-Man  _ rant. 

 

“He’s just as friendly as always.”

 

“You’d think after all these years the guy could take a hint.”

 

“That’s Jameson for you, he wouldn’t know a real hero if they save him from a burning building.”

 

Giggle “Nice one Tiger”

 

_ Woah! Spider sense! _

 

BOOOM!!! Suddenly the entrance to a museum blew up! Out of the smoke came..Beetle and Taskmaster! 

 

“Well well Taskmaster and Beetle what are these two chuckleheads up to?”

 

“Let’s find out. Ready Spidey!”

 

“Ready!”

 

They jumped off and over to stand in front of the two troubling duo. 

 

“Spider-Man and Spider-Woman, Isn’t this a surprise I had expected Spider-Man but not his little girlfriend. No matter you won’t be able to stop us.”

 

“Really cause seems like every baddy I face I always win.”

 

“Not this time.”

 

Taskmaster pulled out his sword and while still holding on to whatever he stole charged at the two heroes. They jumped and Spider-Man snot a string of web to try and grab the bag only to have it cut by his sword. Spidey sense tingling he quickly jumped out of the way of Beetle’s missiles. Spider-Woman tried to restrain Beetle by extending her arms and using them as ropes, only to be lifted high in the air by Beetle activating his jetpack. Letting go Spider-Man shot a web and caught her mid-air. Distracted Taskmaster kicked him hard in the stomach, knocking him off balance. Running for another blow Spidey did a quick backflip, caught him with his webs and swung Taskmaster hard into a building. Then processed to bind him down with more webs.

 

“You’re losing your edge Tasky” And Spidey went to assist Spider-Woman.

 

“Hey Beetle! Looks like your tech needs an upgrade!” and he shot two webs clogging Beetles jets causing them to explode and send him flying into another building. 

 

“Thanks to all that S.H.I.E.L.D training you’ve gotten better. You’ve taken down Taskmaster in such a short time.”

 

“That’s because I have some pretty awesome teammates.” Suddenly both Spidey sense started ringing like a school bell, but before any of them could make a move someone had already beaten them to it. 

 

They both turned to see Taskmaster knocked to the ground, the one responsible standing in front of them was none other than T’Challa the king of Wakanda and their sacred guardian the Black Panther.

 

“Woah!..(clears throat) I mean your highness.”

 

Chuckle “No need for formality Spider-Man. We are friends are we not.”

 

“Of course it’s just..I mean it’s still a surprise to see you here.”

 

Spider-Man and Spider-Woman bonded the Beetle with webbing and left him for S.H.I.E.L.D. But of course Taskmaster escaped, blinding everyone with a smoke bomb.

 

…

 

Sitting on top a building the three heroes continued to talk...

 

“I know you don’t leave your home that often unless it’s something really important.” 

 

“Is the union of Stark and Miss Potts not important?”

 

_ That’s right Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are getting married! _

 

“Yes! Of course it is! It’s just the only time you and Stark had ever teamed up it was during the whole incident with Cap and Bucky. And well I didn’t really expect you to say “yes”. Especially when Tony asked you to perform the ceremony! And yeah with you being a king it will be official.”

 

“Yes it is true that it was not the best of time when we first met. But during time we have all made amends for everything that has happened. And I can honestly call Tony Stark a friend and I am honored to be the one who will bring him and Miss Pepper together as one.”

 

_ Wow _

 

“And you should be honored as well Spider-Man. For the position Tony Stark has given you is just as important.”

 

_ And I am, I’m honored that the Tony Stark, Iron Man, my idol and mentor for years. The same man who took me under his wing and made me an Avenger. And out of all the people in the world had asked me to be his best man. At first I was so shocked that I didn’t know what to say. I had honestly expected him to ask Cap or James Rhodes to take the position. And when I asked him why he gave me such an important position. He said that if it wasn’t for me the Avengers would have never gotten back together. I still wasn’t sure why, but then realised that I was the one that helped Tony Stark realize his mistakes. But that was only after I saw through mine. After that whole mess I went back to the Triskelion and told everyone what happened. I didn’t know why they were so disappointed, but when I talked with Scarlet it was then I realised my mistake and mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. I had done the same thing for Scarlet that Capitan America did for the Winter Soldier. And I knew I had to fix things so I left as soon as I can and head straight for Avengers Tower to talk to Tony. I told him everything, what I did just to protect my friends even when the rest of my teams were against them. He didn’t listen. Until I told him about Ben Reilly, Scarlet Spider, and how he was just like Bucky. Hydra kidnapped Bucky and messed with his brain turning into a weapon. Doc Ock and Hydra created Scarlet from my DNA and used him as a spy. But just like Cap, Ben’s my friend and I wasn’t going to give up when I knew that there’s still good in him. And in the end he saved the city and joined the Web-Warriors. And not only that but he also leads his own team as well. Stark told me that it was because of what I say that helped him see the truth and make amends with Captain and Bucky. And that’s why he wants me to be his best man. _

 

“Yeah I guess I am.”


	4. The Wedding(s) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you each roles everyone has in Tony and Pepper's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best doing research on traditional weddings and who should get each role and what those roles are. So forgive if I get a few things wrong.

At Tony Stark’s Mansion

The light of the sun hit the window brighten up the large room, in the middle stood a king size bed where a sleeping Tony Stark and Pepper Potts laid. Tony stirred a bit when the light hit his face, groaning a bit he sat up and stretched his arms over his head satisfied when the muscles in his body finally loosened. He sat for a moment till a soft moan caught his ear and he turned to see his finance lying asleep. He grinned lying back down and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and kissed her neck, she giggled and returned the kissed.

“Morning Pep.”

“Good morning Mr. Stark.”

The two of them didn’t have to say much to know how excited the other is about today. Because today is the wedding of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, soon to be Mrs. Pepper Stark. Even though the media shows that the wedding is supposed to be another week away. Tony’s known Pepper for a long time and he knew that she wouldn’t want a media wedding with reporters, paparazzi and ect. But he also knew that the media would riot if they didn’t get to showcase what they named it “The Iron Wedding”, so Tony came up with the idea to have two weddings. The real wedding would be a week before the fake wedding, the one the media will be showing unknowingly that Tony and Pepper will already be married by then.

Of course the wedding won’t be at the tower nor the mansion since it would ruin the whole plan. So the wedding will be held at the compound.

…

At the Parker House

Peter smacked the snoozed bottom on his alarm clock and pulled his covers over his head groaning, seconds later he shot out of bed remember what day it is.

“Bryan wake up! It’s the day!”

Another groan came from across the room where a second bed sat, a lump shifted from under the sheets till a head poked out from underneath and another boy identical to Peter groggily sat up eyes half open. Byran is Peter’s long lost twin brother, after he had saved him and other kids from Hydras control. The only difference between the two is that Byran’s hair is a little bit of a lighter brown than Peter’s and he has darker blue eyes while Peter has more of light blue eyes. Bryan rubbed the sleep out his eyes and looked across the room to his brother his vision still a bit blurry with sleep.

“Urgh..What is today?”

“Bro it’s Tony and Pepper’s wedding!”

That woke him and he jump out of bed heading to the closet

“Where’s my suit-Ahh.”

In the mits of getting out of bed he managed to tangle his legs in his sheets and fell face first on the carpet. Peter let out a laugh and went over to help his brother, Bryan shot him a playful glare.

“Shut up.”

And as Peter reached for his hand Bryan smirked and pulled him to the floor with him and both brothers arouse with laughter…

“You boys keep fooling around like this and we’re all going to be late.”

Both boys turned to see their aunt standing in the doorway a rather amused look on her face, then she focused all of her attention to Peter

“And I don’t think it’s responsible for the “best man” to be running late.”

Putting emphase on the words “best man” and she’s right since Peter has one of the most important jobs he needs to be one of the first people there. Both boys got off the floor and Peter headed straight to the shower and once he was dress he grabbed his suit that was already, pressed and safety sitting on his bed inside a coat bag.

A loud car horn honked from outside Peter looked out the window to see Steve’s car parked in front of their house with Rhodey sitting in the passenger’s side. Peter’s smile got bigger as he grabbed his suit and raced out the front door waving bye to Aunt May and Bryan saying he see them at the wedding. Steve got out and opened the back door helping Peter hang up his suit then he claimed in on Rhodey’s side. He fasten his seat belt and they were off.

Steve and Rhodey are part of Tony’s groomsmen along with Happy and Clint. Pepper choose Natasha as her Maid of Honor, yeah who knew those two were such good friends. Wanda, Maria Hills, Sharon Carter, and Laura Barton are Pepper’s bridesmaids. Vision is the usher, he’s the one in charge of greeting guest, distributing programs, and escorting everyone to their seats. Cassie Lang and Cooper Barton are the flower girl and ring bearer. Scott Lang and Sam are both readers. And of course King T'Challa is the officiant for the wedding.

Even though Pepper and Tony wanted to plan their own wedding, Pepper and her parents ended up doing most of the work. Since of course Tony and his team always have to deal with super-powered baddies and surprisingly Pepper’s parents didn’t give either of them the usual “He’s not the right one!-She deserves so much better than you!” rants. They were surprisingly understandable with Tony being the leader and not wanting any interruptions of any kind during their wedding. As he jokingly brought up Susan and Ried’s multiple and failed wedding attempts and finally getting it right in japan and then having to leave right away to deal with some disaster.

But this wedding is going to be different Tony made sure of it.

Tony Stark made certain that he and Pepper are going to have the perfect wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as for Bryan I am also currently working on his story. I don't want to give too much away so I won't say anymore about it. But I will give you the title though but that's it "Brother Hydra. Finally you should know that this is actually the series final for my upcoming "Ultimate Spider-Man/Avengers Assemble/Hulk and the agents of S.M.A.S.H" (Yeah the title is a work in progress)  
> So anyway all episodes you see after this one are actually before this. Just to clear up any remaining confusion. This is the series final. Last episode of the series. (With no spoilers for any other episodes)


	5. The Wedding(s) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Time!

Steve, Rhodey, and I arrived at the compound not too long after the girls have. Vision lead the guys to Tony’s room then proceeded to lead the girls to Pepper’s. 

“Hey Tony! How’s the man of the hour!” 

Rhodey shouted as we entered the room and Tony walked over to him with a huge smiled on his face and patted his friend’s shoulder then throw his arms around Steve, it was clear he was excited. He went over and patted me on the head.

“Hey underoos and how’s my best man!”

“Awake and ready! And really excited!”

And I was, I was real excited not only was this my first wedding it was my time being someone’s best man. I was even more excited than I was at the bachelor party, mostly because I had just turned 21 three months before so I was now old enough to go to a club..but not a strip club. Because Tony didn’t want me going to those kind of places right away and to be honest I didn’t really feel comfortably even walking by those places..so yeah I was perfectly ok with it. 

We had gone to a normal dance club and we were having a blast! Me and Tony were becoming the life of the party and with my spider agility I pulled off some really awesome dance moves joined with a few other girls at the club. But of course that was a bad move itself, Pepper and her bridesmaid including MJ decided to come and see what we were doing, it didn’t help that they showed up to find me and Tony with our arms around two other girls. Pepper was a little unamused at first, but she just patted Tony’s shoulder with a smile and said that was nothing compared to the “crazy” things she had at her bachelorette party, the word “crazy” was emphasized with the smug expressions on their faces. That had both of us a little curious and concerned..

_ What did she mean by “crazy”? _

..half an hour later..

Everybody were dressed in their suits and ties while I was still struggling to tie my own tie. Tony just watched as I tried to untangle my fingers from the long black cloth. A couple minutes later and he walked over to me and pulled my fingers out of the knot that was hanging around my neck, and it only took him three minutes to turn that jumbled up mess into a perfectly tied necktie.

“I’m not the best best man. I’m suppose to be helping you with this not the other way around.”

Tony just laughed 

“Don’t be silly kiddo not everyone has the skills to tie a perfect tie.”

As he finished and tucked the tie inside my suit Clint put an arm around his shoulder a smug grin on his face.

“So Stark you feeling nervous yet?”

Tony returned his look with a smirk and a wave of his hand

“Pft. Please I’m Tony Stark Genius Billionaire Philanthropist..”

Rhodey had a smirk of his own

_ Yeah he’s nervous _

When he finished Tony had a not so convincing smile on his face and you could see that his legs were shaking. Steve glanced over at me and signaled for me to get behind Tony and be ready to catch. But Happy had already beaten me to it and caught Tony just as his legs gave away. He gave Happy a nervous laugh that same smile still on his face.

“Eheh...Ok maybe I am a bit nervous...” 

…

In the bride’s room

Pepper was standing on a small step stool facing the large mirror in front of her as Sharon and Laura were straightening out the ends of her dress. Pepper’s wedding dress is a strapless trumpet wedding dress with a ribbon waist, with a two tier over face veil. 

“You look beautiful Sweetie.” Mrs Potts softly wrapped her arms around her daughter staring at her reflection in the mirror

“Thank you mom the dress is beautiful.”

“Remember you were the one who picked it out I only made a few altercations.”

Pepper put her arms around her mother trying so hard not to ruin her makeup by crying. Even now looking at herself in the mirror she still can’t that the day is finally here. Her wedding day.

“Nervous?” Wanda asked

“A little..” she replied tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Natasha put an arm around her 

“Don’t worry Tony’s a good guy, mostly to you. You two are going to be happy together...and if he’s not good to you let me know and I’ll roundhouse kick him into a wall.”

And the whole room arouse with laughter, it was even more hilarious because they all knew Natasha wasn’t joking. Whenever she said she’d do something she’ll do it.

…

About another half hour later and everyone were seated and waiting for the wedding to begin. Every hero were here, Hulk and his Agents of S.M.A.S.H, and Betty was seated next to her father and the big guy, though everyone were really confused as to why A-Bomb was wearing a kilt. 

Thor and Zarda are seated together behind them. I’ll admit we were all shocked to find out that the two had been secretly dating. But Thor had believed that Zarda had good in her and could change if given time and a chance and within that do time she did. Zarda left the Squadron Supreme and joined the Thunderbolts and the relationship between her and Thor became official.

Wolverine and the X-Men also showed up, but it did take a little more begging and convincing to get Logan to so up but with some help from Laura. His daughter who was born with the same powers as him, and her group of friends who all were mutants that Logan nearly died trying to save from Reavers and Alkali-Transigen, manage to convince him otherwise. When Tony and the other Avengers found out what happened Tony went straight to Logan gave him his condolences for what happened to Charles then asked him why he did not ask for help. Of course Tony knew that Logan is..well was the kind of guy that use to work alone. After that whole incident he did start slowly reaching out to some people, given that he also felt that it was now his responsibility take care of the kids he had saved, especially his daughter. He didn’t worried about the school though, after Max’s redemption he and Hank took over. 

The Fantastic 4 are here as well, Reed and Susan, Johnny and Frankie, and Ben and Alicia. There was this one time Reed considered not going if Tony didn’t stop joking about their multiple failed wedding attempts. But of course Tony never stopped and Reed still came.

The Guardians of the Galaxy were here as well but Peter Quill was the only one in a suit while the others were not used to earth traditions and just wore their normal attirer. Groot the other hand did try to dress according and was wearing a black tie.

And of course all of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy showed up. Well all except Wolf aka Jason, unfortunately Tony and Pepper unknowingly choose to have their wedding on the night of a full moon. Which for Jason are the only nights he can see his mom. 

And lastly are the Thunderbolts, Bucky’s team consisting of (Karla Sofen) Meteorite or as Kobik likes to call her Miss Moon. (Erik Josten) Atlas, (Adner Jenkins) MACH-X, (Norbert Ebersol) Fixer, and Zarda. Finally there’s Kobik, fragments of different Cosmic cubes assembled into a human form with the mindset of a child. They are all here as well...well all except for Bucky himself who we still believe is keeping his distance from Tony. Knowing that Tony still hasn’t fully forgiven him for what happened to his parents.

Aunt May and Bryan are seated the first row right next to Mrs. Potts. T'Challa is in his spot on the podium. Tony’s in his spot a step below him and I’m in my spot a couple steps behind him. The music started and the ceremony began, the doors opened and as in order everyone entered. 

It started with Vision as the usher, then the bridesmaids and groomsmen entered in pairs.

Steve and Sharon, Rhodey and Wanda, Happy and Maria, and Clint and Laura. They were followed by Natasha, Cooper, and finally Cassie entered leaving a trial of pink flower petals behind and Scott couldn’t help but smile at his daughter a single tear falling from his eye. Hope put a hand on his and smiled at him.

The doors closed once again and in a couple minutes they reopened and Pepper Potts stood there holding her father’s arm as light reflecting off her dress making it look as if there was a small rainbow around her. I peeked over to see Tony staring at her in awe.

And it may sounds cheesy but Tony felt as though he was staring at an angle. Her bright red hair was curled down and looked as if they were flowing like the gentle ocean waves and her green eyes sparkled in the light. At first Tony stood unmoving taking in the overwhelming beauty of his soon to be wife. He snapped out of it as she took her spot next him and the two stared at each other for a moment before turning to King T’Challa. He smiled at the two and cleared his throat..

“Friends and family we are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of two very special individuals…”


	6. The Wedding(s) Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reception

The wedding was beautiful and yes there were a few tears shed mostly from Pepper’s parents, and now Virginia “Pepper” Potts is Mrs. Virginia “Pepper” Stark. Now in the reception everyone were either seating at a table eating or talking. Peter was with Steve talking when the newlywed came up to them and Steve was first to congratulate them. 

“Congratulation you two. I’m honestly surprise that everyone  _ single _ person we know is here.”

“Hmpt. Would you expect any less after all we’re a pretty big family…”

Tony took another sip of his drink before going on

“But not everyone is here…”

That got a confused look from all three of us Pepper included and gave her new husband a confused look.

“What do you mean?”

With a smirk he took another sip of his drink before turning up to face the ceiling

“Why don’t you come down and join us!”

Everyone looked confused but a second later a voice came from the small shadowy area on the ceiling

“Didn’t think you wanted me to.”

And jumped down from one of the beams was none other than Sgt. James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes also known as the Winter Soldier. And Steve’s smile got bigger seeing his best friend.

“Bucky!”

“Bucky!”

Steve exclaimed at the same time Kobik did and the little girl jumped into the super soldier’s arms. Bucky picked her up and held her on his hip with one arm while his metal one shook Tony’s.

“I wasn’t expected you to come since..well you know.” Steve beamed at his friend

“I was keeping my distance.” Bucky shrugged a bit and Tony gave him a sympathetic look

“You know you don’t have to.”

“Yeah..well it’s..I just thought…” Bucky staggered though the words trying to find the right ones to say. Tony spoke again before he could go on.

“Look Barnes. Just because I haven’t yet forgiven you for what happened to my parents doesn’t mean we’re enemies. And that means that you don’t have to keep avoiding me. We’ve all made mistakes especially during that whole..what the media called it “Civil War”. And you know Natasha was right..” 

Tony glanced over to the double agent for emphasis

“..if I had just let go of my ego for a second I would have seen that I was the one who just made the whole thing worst. And when I thought about it more the situation would have been even more deadly if those other soldiers were still alive and released. Especially since we didn’t have our two heaviest hitter at that time..”

Again he glanced over to Hulk and Thor for emphasis

“...And that ridiculous Accord didn’t make things any better...Not to mention I never even gave you a chance to talk or explain. And I pretty much tore this family apart and almost ruined it…”

Then he looked over to Peter

“...if it wasn’t for someone showing me how stupid I was being. All of us probably wouldn’t even be here right now...So really what I’m saying is that I’m the only one who should be apologizing for everything.”

And he held his hand out once again and Bucky shook it once more a slight smirk on his face. 

“Nah. We all screwed up to be honest.”

After that exchange Bucky joined in the party

It almost came the time to begin the toast and before so Tony and Pepper both cut the wedding cake together. It was a mix of chocolate and red velvet both their favorites. And now everyone are currently seating waiting to hear the toasts while sipping on drinks. Bucky sitting next to Steve and Natasha with Kobik on his lap. 

This part was the one Peter was most nervous about mostly because he had never given a toast to anyone ever. But luckily for him  Steve, Rhodey, and Happy were there to help him. His speech was amazing and the most touching part was when he thanked Tony for always being the father he needed and could always go to when he really needed the love that only a father can give. Both men cried with every word spoken and Tony himself didn’t bother trying to hide the tears let them fall and when Peter returned to his seat he wrapped the kid in the biggest hug imaginable. Even though Peter is now 21 he will always be a kid to Tony, for Tony Peter will always be his kid. And Tony whispered in his ear 

“Thank you son I love you.”

“No thank you. For everything. I love you too...Dad.”

...

The first song that Tony and Pepper danced to was “When God Made You”, except it was sung by Steve and Sharon. We were all shocked to find out the two could sing especial Steve Rogers, Captain America can sing! Bucky was the only one who wasn’t surprised at all. They both have amazing voices and they filled the entire room and prompting everyone to want to join in the dance. But as tradition goes the bride and groom have the first dance all to themselves. Now the song itself is one they both love and felt it fits their life perfectly. And their feet moved to the rhythm of the music and their friends voices.

 

(Steve)

_ It’s always been a mystery to me  _

_ How two hearts can come together _

_ And love can last forever _

_ But now that I have found you I believe _

_ That a miracle has come _

_ When God sends the perfect one _

 

_ Now gone are all my about why _

_ And I’ve never been so sure of anything _

_ In my life _

 

_ Oh I wonder what God _

_ Was thinking  _

_ When he created you _

_ I wonder if he _

_ Knew everything I would need _

_ Because he made all my dreams come true _

_ When God made you _

_ He must have been thinking about me _

(Sharon)

_ I promise that wherever you may go _

_ Wherever life may lead you _

_ With all my heart I’ll be there too _

_ And from this moment on _

_ I want you to know _

_ I’ll let nothing come between us _

_ And I will love the ones you love _

(Both)

_ Now gone are all my questions about why _

_ And I’ve never been so sure of anything _

_ In my life _

 

_ I wonder what God was thinking _

_ When he created you _

_ I wonder if he _

_ Knew everything I would need _

_ Because he made all my dreams come true _

_ When God made you _

_ He must have been thinking about me _

 

_ He made the sun _

_ He made the moon _

_ To harmonize a perfect tune _

_ One can’t move without the other _

_ They just have to be together _

 

_ And that is why I know it’s true _

_ Your for me _

_ And I’m for you _

_ Because my world just can’t be right _

_ Without you in my life _

 

_ I wonder what God was thinking _

_ When he created you _

_ I wonder if he knew everything I would need _

_ Because he made all my dreams come true _

 

_ He must have heard every prayer I’ve been praying _

_ Yes, He knew everything I would need _

Steve(Sharon)

_ When God made you (I thank God he made you, yes he did) _

_ When dreams come true (you are my love, my love) _

_ When God made you, He must have been thinking _

_ About me, ooh  _

 

When it ended everyone applauded the two, they both bowed then left the stage and proceed to hug the newly wed. After that everyone else joined in dancing, different types of music playing and Steve and Bucky decided to give everyone a little dance lesson on the 1920’s Charleston dance as well as a few others.

The moves for the Charleston are fairly simple first is step forward and tap then back and tap and it was like that over and over, then for the swivel the trick was you have to have your heels slightly off the ground and you step in and out. With every step your heels come in, and step and tap and in and in. Now in doing together the guy would move forward first and the girl backwards, while in each one you swing you arms together side to side. Steve chose Sharon as his partner while Bucky chose Natasha and after repeating the moves slowly a few times eventually everyone got the hang of it. And it was just as surprising as it was hearing Captain America sing to see the Winter Soldier dance like that. 

Kobik had appeared next to Pepper with a rose in her hand, that she most likely got from one of the bouquets from the tables. Pepper smiled at her then she knelt down took the rose and placed it in one of Kobik’s ponytails, she giggled hugged Pepper and ran back over to Bucky, who picked her up and went back to his conversation with Steve.

Peter was chatting with Bryan and his team when he just so happened to glance over and see Aunt May talking with Sam’s mom, then turned back to his brother it only took a second for the realization to hit him and he stared wide eyed at the two older women.

_ My Aunt May and Falcon’s mom...this has embarrassing baby pictures written all over it _

I quickly scanned the area trying to find Sam anywhere and I spotted him standing by the punch bowl..

“Excuse me I..um..gotta get a drink.”

Even though I already had one in my hand which I had set on the table before casually but very quickly made my way over to Sam. He looked at me curious and I whispered to him.

“Quick question. What’s old and most definitely has embarrassing baby pictures of us?”

He gave me a confused look and I pointed over to the two women who were now pulling their phones out of their purses!

Sam looked scared and we both made our way over to them and grabbing them by the shoulders with nervous smiles on our faces.

“Hey Aunt May have you tried the desserts yet. There this way come on.”

“Wait Peter!”

“Come on Mom let’s go dance.”

“Now Sam hold on!”

And we both calmly and very quickly pulled the two women in opposite directions.

_ Phew! Crisis averted! _

…

From there on things got even more fun, Hulk and Red had an arm wrestling contest and Hulk won but he also broke a table slamming Red’s fist hard on top of it. The dancing also got sillier from doing the robot to just waving your hands in the air. So Peter and the web warriors decided to give everyone a show with dance moves they pulled off using their spider abilities. Scott and Clint had a drinking contest that resulted in both of them being so drunk that Paxton and Norman had to help carry them both to another table in the corner because the two men were so out of it they could barely walk without tripping over their own feet. And despite Norman’s help Clint still tripped over a chair and since they were walking behind Scott and Paxton the motion caused all four men to fall to the floor and now Clint and Scott are currently laying on Paxton and Norman. It didn’t even look like the two felt anything they just laid there with goofy expressions on their faces and laughing while Paxton and Norman has looks saying “So why are helping them again?” And Luis was just standing on the side recording the whole thing.

We all had gotten to let lose our inner child when Paxton and Cassie brought in some games that Cassie somehow managed to sneak into Scott’s car. The most fun ones were Monopoly, Sorry, Candy Land, and Twister. Now imagine Spider-Woman and Mr. Fantastic battling each other in that game. Who do you think will win? 

We even dared to play truth or dare, and guess who was dared to zap Wolverine in the butt with his taser webs. Yeah Peter ended up having to hide on the ceiling for almost an hour till Logan finally gave up the search, but Peter still kept his distance from the mutant the rest of the night.

_ Sam Alexander you are so going to pay for this. _

It was almost the end of the night when Scott and Clint finally woke up and from the looks on their faces the hangover they were having right now was no joke. The two couldn’t even stand up from their chairs and just like before Paxton and Norman were there to help them up. And it was plainly obvious that Laura and Hope will be the ones driving home tonight.

Overall the wedding had gone just as Tony knew it would, it was perfect. Friends and family together laughing, talking and just having fun being in each other’s company. It came to the time where Tony and Pepper were ready to leave for their honeymoon so the dance floor was cleared and all the single women got together behind Pepper, she giggled before turning around and tossing the bouquet in the air. 

Ben smirked and nudged Peter’s arm

“Heads up Punk.”

Peter gave him a confused looked then turned back to the girls and felt a ting of fear creep up inside him when he saw the bouquet head straight for MJ. She caught it and Peter could feel his cheek burning red.

_ Oh boy… _

Tony and Pepper returned shortly having changed out of their wedding finery and into their traveling clothes, and the two exit the party through a shower of rice.

Once the two were settled in the back of Tony’s limo Pepper huddled up closer to her husband and Tony wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

“Thank you Tony for everything.”

“Heh I should be the one thanking you. I‘d be nothing with you Pep.”

Pepper giggled 

“I know.” 

and Tony pulled her into a kiss

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
